A Sick Raccoon Girl
by Pricat
Summary: Casey comes down with the flu, much to Rocket's surprise but hevand her best Terran friend will help her feel better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something I had in my head, after seeing Incredibles 2 today, I have a lot of ideas and this was one of them after picturing a grumpy, droopy looking Raccoon Girl on the way home so imagined that she probably caught something which I was thinking about while our house Internet was down, so had to write this.**

 **In this story, Casey otherwise known as Raccoon Girl wakes up on a typical morning not feeling so good, but it is the flu but Kaley her best Terran friend and Rocket, her best friend and so-called mentor will help her out.**

* * *

It was a typical day but upon waking up, Casey was not feeling so hot feeling her nose stuffed up, her throat was beginning to hurt and coughing plus feeling warm only she could not tell Kaley or Rocket because they needed her help, dragging her furry butt out of bed despite having Bed fur making Kaley wonder if she was alright.

"I'm alright, nothing you should worry about, you know?" Casey said to him drinking orange juice because her stomach was feeling like it was full of rocks, picking at her breakfast making him and Rocky exchange a worried lok guessing something was going on.

"Maybe Uncle Rocket can help her with what's wrong." Rocky told him as she was eating up before going to school seeing her mom sneezing making the female kit worry, grabbing her backpack leaving for school.

Kaley was leaving for the day, but Casey was putting on her armour blowing into a tissue, hiding it from Rocket who had just shown up wondering if she was alright seeing her nod as they were leaving flying dizzily making Rocket wonder if she was alright.

"I got this, I'm a super hero in training, remember?" Casey said soubding sniffly.

"Yeah but you have to take care of yourself, alright?" Rocket told her as she was training, focusing on that despite feeling crummy sneezing and coughing like crazy, making Rocket concerned, while Vasey was using her powers but they were not at their normal polarity being dosed up seeing Casey beginning to pass out.

"Casey you alright, what the heck?" Rocket said catching her gently feeling she was pretty dosed up sighing and was taking her back to her and Kaley's house, guessing this was why she had been acting off hoping Kaley knew entering putting Casey onto the couch, after she took off her Raccoon Girl armour, hearing her whimper, guessing she was feeling terrible.

"Poor kit as she being sick is weird, but she should just rest." he murmured softly, getting her orange juice because he had heard it helped with cold and flu germs hoping she would feel better.

* * *

"Yeah, she was not feeling so hot this morning, like not eating breakfast so good thing you noticed that she was sick." Kaley said.

"Yeah, she was flying woozy, and her powers were not as strong as they normally are, is she gonna be alright?" Rocket replied.

"I calle the bet, apparently it is Flu season for your species, so she has the flu, Rocket." Kaley replied.

It was later that afternoon, and Rocket had told Kaley what was going on with Casey which made Kaley get it, so had phoned the vet and she had told him because he was worried for Casey so was letting her rest on the couch since they had to go to the drug store to get her medicine so guessed that she might not be able to kit-sit Kade hearing her say that she could handle Kade.

"We will see, just rest up as you've the flu pretty bad." Rocket told her seeing her lying on her side.

When they got back from the drug store, both Kaley and Rocket found Casey sleeping on the couch which was cute hoping she would take the medicine because they cared about her, along with Rocky asking if her mom was alright.

"She has the flu, but she'll get better with our help." Kaley assured the female kit seeing her get it, because zKade was supine do to be sleeping over so hoped with her mom being sick, that Kade could still come over.

"Yes she can, we just have to make sure that your mom does not spread Herms." Rocket told her.

"Yeah, like washing our paws Amomg other things." Rocky replied making him smile.


	2. Helping Her Aunt

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks to those that favourited, and hope you're enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Kadecand Rocky are having a sleepover, but try to help Casey out, especially Kade which is very sweet.**

* * *

"Wow, Aunt Casey is dosed up with that flu bug that's going around, but she'll get better because my dad is helping, like when my mom had it." Kade told Rocky.

"Yeah, but did you have it, Kade?" Rocky asked her.

"My mom had it, which freaked my dad out, but he helped her kick flu butt." Kade said.

It was later that night and bothnKade and Rocky were still up, eating candy and drinking soda, plus Kade knew that Rocky was worrying about her mom, with her having the flu, so was helping her feel better, hearing sneezing as Vasey was going to the bathroom, the only time she could get out of bed when sick making Kade curious scampering out of Rocky's room.

"Yikes, Aunt Casey looks lijeca zombie raccoon, being sick, plus she's burning up." Kade said going to get a cool compress from the bathroom, putting it on her favourite aunt's furry head hearing her talking feverishly about wanting to kick Thanos's butt making her grin.

"Just rest Aunt Casey, as the flu does this to everybody, but we got your back." Kade said.

She was unaware that Rocky was there, impressed by what her favourite cousin was doing trying to help her mom feel better seeing Rocky get her mom's Rocket plush, putting it beside her mom seeing her cuddling it as it was something she slept with a lot so was seeing her relax.

"Good mommy, just sleep, make the bad germs go away." Rocky said to her mom softly, as they were going back to Rocky's room.

"You think my mom will get better soon, because she's resting?" Rocky asked Kade.

"Maybe, you know?" Kadreplied to her..

"It's like we're the grown ups while my mom is sick, along with your dad and Uncle Kaley." Rocky said hoping Flora, her mom's pet Groot would stay away while her mom was sick in case she caught her germs.

* * *

The next morning, Casey was feeling like she'd went fifty rounds with Thanos, because of the flu getting up and going downstairs one paw at a time feeling dosed up bad, going to the kitchen making Kaley sigh, knowing she was just goingbto rest all day, seeing her drinking coffee which was helping her mentally wake up, despite sneezing, coughing and feeling terrible from the flu which Kadecand Rocky got.

"It's alright, your mom is just looking like that because of the flu." Kaley assured his furry niece.

It was also a school day, so Kade and Rocky might zone out in class making him chuckle, guessing they had been up all night seeing Casey eating Cheerios but sniffling blowing her nose into a tissue relieving Kaley, seeing her put it in the trash, making her worry makijg them wonder why, hearing Kaley explain that raccoons dug through trash cans, so was afraid that she might share germs with them.

"It's alright, things will be alright, you just keep resting." Kaley told her seeing her go upstairs after finishing breakfast seeing Cheerios all over the table knowing it was alright, making breakfast for both Kadecand Rocky seeing them happy, so was hoping that their day would go well.

"Yeah, Pkus we helped Aunt Vasey last night, when she was burning up, well Kade did." Rocky said.

"That was a very good thing, but be careful alright?" Kaley said to both female kits.

"We washed our paws, it's more Flora you have to worry about." Kadecreplied.


	3. Trying To Power Through

"Stripes, you can't go near mommy, she's not feeling good and full of germs." Rocky said to her baby sister even though Stripes didn't understand what was going on.

"Where's Aunt Casey going, shouldn't she be in bed, not going off on some awesome adventure plus my dad would freak, if he saw what she was thinking of doing." Kade said seeing Kaley agree.

"I know you're wanting to go out and have fun, but you're still dosed up, and need to lie down." she told Casey seeing the furry female woozy catching her, putting her on the couch, making Stripes happy climbing onto the couch lying beside her mom.

"Awww that's too cute, but what if Stripes gets my mom's germs, because she wants to cuddle with my mom?" Rocky asked.

"It's alright, everybody gets sick, plus Stripes is just a baby, she'll be alright, besides her snuggling your mom is helping her relax and want to rest, thank Groot or she could have made it worse for herself." Kaley assured her.

Kade nodded remembering when her mom had been sick, she thought she could handle herself, just like her aunt had thought, hoping her dad didn't know knowing how much he cared about her aunt hearing her talking feverishly.

* * *

"Here, coffee should help a little, but you worried me, almost going outside when you're still sick, you're lucky a certain somebody was not here or he would have flipped out, like I did." Kaley said to Casey.

"I know and didn't mean to worry you, but I thought I was feeling a little better, but guess I was wrong." Casey said.

It was early evening and after putting Rocky to bed, besides getting Stripes into her crib, Kaley was checking on Casey plus giving her more of the medicine the vet had prescribed for her, which was helping but just slowly.

"Thanks for helping, and guess Rocky was worried, right?" Casey asked.

"Yes and she almost wouldn't let Stripes near you, when she wanted cuddle time, so I just let her." Kaley said seeing her blowing into a tissue and then throwing it into the trash can despite her nose hurting after doing it, or going through a lot of tissues in the process lying back down.

"You shouldn't rush getting better, as a certain mentor will get it, plus he cares about you, like we do." Heather said, saying that a lot of dragons including Lockey had the flu, so she couldn't hang out with him, until he was better.


End file.
